


Up the wall

by NobodyCaresForYou



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyCaresForYou/pseuds/NobodyCaresForYou
Summary: Just two bug leaders having a good time.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Up the wall

Purple grasped the base of the antennae in his hands like a lifeline, simultaneously pushing the head of their owner more against his lower body, making his partner swallow his dick down until his face pressed against his lower belly. Red hummed around him, looking up at him with glassy eyes while his long tongue wrapped itself around the appendage sitting in his mouth. He felt it deep in his throat, making him moan, which only made Purple push him down harder. 

The violet eyed irken was close already, and they had only started. He knew that Red was aware of this, too, if the amused glint in his ruby eyes was any indication. Red wibbled his non existent eyebrows at his partner before he grasped the others hips, hooking his claws into the sensitive skin around there - and then he pulled his head back while giving Purple's dick a hard suck, keeping his tongue wrapped around him. 

Purple hissed loudly in pleasure and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the cold wall behind him. Red let the appendage nearly slip out of his mouth before diving back in, sucking the long muscle back into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing around it when he was back at face to crotch, drawing another hiss from his partner. Purple bit his lower lip when he looked down at the other again, slightly drawing blood when he bit it too hard. 

Red repeated the motion three times more and his partner started to feel the pressure building up in his lower body, the white heat that threatened to overflow the longer Red was keeping this up. And while Purple was as egotistical as he could be, it would not do to leave the other out of the fun, so when Red pulled back for the fourth time Purple made it a quick move to pull him off his dick by his antennae, earning a confused look in turn. 

Purple huffed a breath as he regained his composure, motioning for Red to stand up from his kneeling position. The ruby eyed leader followed his wish, only to be pressed into the wall in a sudden movement. Purple didn't leave him a chance to recover as he pressed himself against Red's backside while running his long tongue over the nape of his neck. The other shuddered at the wet sensation, pushing his ass into the area where Purple's dick was still out in the open, feeling it wiggle in it's search for an entrance to enter. 

Red felt a clawed hand on the back of his head, grasping both of his antennae in its grip and pushing his face sideways into the wall, eliciting a gasp at the feeling of cold metal on hot skin. His partner continued to lick at his neck, occasionally biting the soft skin there, making Red shudder while Purple effectively trapped him against the wall, holding him in place with his body pressed against his, while the other hand of his tried to get rid of Red's leggings. He heard the ripping of fabrics when Purple got too impatient after a few seconds, his claws making quick work of the thin material. Red wanted to protest just to spite his partner but he soon felt something wiggle its way between his legs where the skin hat lost its cover, the wet appendage searching for a way inside him. 

Red snickered lightly and pushed his ass back against Purple some more, feeling the others organ intensifying its wiggling the closer it got to his entrance. The violet eyed irken wrapped his free arm around Red's middle, feeling with his hand for his belly before he sank home in one fluid motion, making his partner moan in relief. Purple pressed his hand lightly into the soft belly under it, groaning when he hit so deep he could finally feel himself unter Red's skin there. He continued to hold his partners head in place against the wall, but he let him sink lower when he pulled Red's hips backward a bit for better movement, picking up his pace after he kicked the others long legs apart. 

Red moaned when he felt the drag of his partners dick retreating before slamming back into him with way more force than needed. Purple repeated the motion for a while, slowly driving Red insane, who could only moan louder each time he felt some spot inside him abused. He tried to find anything he could use for leverage on the wall but it was as smooth as it could be, leaving him to scratch his claws on the metal. He heard an angered hiss behind him and the hand grasping his antennae vanished along with the one around his hips, and he quickly found himself pushed up against the wall fully by the body behind him, with his arms held behind his back by Purple's grasp and a deep growl next to his antennae. 

"That was not very wise of you." 

Teeth sank into the nape of Red's neck hard and the violet eyed irken began to thrust his hips hard and unforgiving, making his partner cry out loudly. Purple kept his teeth in his partner's neck, tasting blood already. He closed his eyes and focused on his movements, the sounds, the scent and most importantly the rippling of the velvet walls around his dick, massaging it whenever they would tighten during a particular hard thrust. Wetness was building up, too, creating an obscene sound whenever he would pull out and thrust back in, and he moaned around the flesh in his mouth, humming contently when he felt Red swallowing the overflowing saliva that built in his mouth, nearly choking his breath whenever he moaned. 

It would not do. His partner needed to cum first, that much was for sure, but Purple would not let go of Red's hands in his grasp, he would not risk hearing that horrible metallic sound again if he let them go. So he kept his strong hand around Red's wrists while the other slowly reached around his partner's body, taking a hold of the others own wiggling dick which was yet to be touched, letting it wrap around his fingers when he started to knead it roughly. Red nearly screamed then, only keeping himself back by biting his own lower lip, creating a muffled version of Purple's name behind his lips. 

Purple slowed down his pace then, instead going slow and deep, earning him a whimper from his partner. His grip on Red's dick didn't lessen though, but he eased his jaws away from Red's neck, lovingly kissing and licking over the bite wound he had gifted to him. Red huffed in return, struggling against the grip on his arms and trying to get Purple to move faster again, pushing back against his partner when he would thrust forward, creating a rhythm with him that made them both moan in sync. But Purple would not pick up speed again, instead keeping it tame, but he thrust in even deeper than before, slowly but steady building his way up to that special spot inside his partner that would send him over the edge. 

Purple looked at his partner who was now openly breathing through his mouth only, his long tongue lolling out of it like it had been forgotten it was even there. He peeked at him through hooded ruby eyes, pleading at him with looks. 

"Please." 

It was a breathless plea, one that Purple would follow of course. Once he reached his target, that is. The violet leader nibbled his way up to one of Red's antennae, curling his tongue around the stalk, deepening the whimpers of his partner who had now begun to shiver. Purple could feel it on his dick, where the rippling waves of Red's insides began to squeeze him harder. He nearly had him where he wanted. 

Purple let go of Red's trapped arm and reached around him with it, too, searching for the slit lips that normally kept their dicks in hiding. He started to grind his pelvis a bit until he finally reached it, feeling around it with featherlight touches, making Red press his forehead to the wall as he started to moan his pleas out loud. 

It was then that Purple picked up his pace, still reaching deep, with his hands busy giving additional sensations, and suddenly his ruby eyed partner screamed breathlessly, coating his fingers and his dick with a sweet smelling fluid. Purple groaned at the feeling of tight muscles he was suddenly engulfed by and he put his hands on Red's hips as he started to thrust erratically, chasing his own high while Red grew sensitive from his own, his moans growing hoarse the more he used his voice, saliva dripping down his chin while his partner put his forehead against his shoulder blades. Purple held his breath when he started to near his edge, concentrating on the pressure building up in his lower belly, feeling it grew more and more. 

"CUM INSIDE ME!" 

Red's sudden shouted command made Purple open his eyes in a flash, impulse biting into his partner's shoulder as he released his seed into the other in a burst, filling him up until he felt it flow out and run down his and Red's legs, the squelching sound his ongoing movement created loud in the room now. Purple kept grinding his hips for a few seconds more, growling low in his throat. 

Red interrupted him when he started to whimper in discomfort, pulling him out of his trance. Purple stopped his movements but stayed inside his partner for a few minutes longer, caressing his sides in a soothing motion, eliciting a few purrs from the ruby eyed irken. He lavished his new bite wound with his tongue, humming a tune before he slowly pulled out of his partner, his dick being followed by their combined fluids dripping from Red's abused insides. 

Purple smiled contently at his partner who gave a tired smile in return, before he bend forward to capture the other's lips in a slow kiss.


End file.
